


Hands Across The Water

by SittingOnACornflake



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Bottom Paul, Fingering, George and Ringo will stay asleep if they're smart, I'm Sorry, I'm practicing for the BB, John is cheeky, M/M, Nipple Play, Paul has some kind of pool water kink now, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Teasing, Top John, Yes these are the main tags, author is horny okay, goodbye and thank you, maybe a hint of Dom/sub, oh my this is actually a tag, this is my first try at mclennon, writing smut with my family in the same room is the best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25842367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SittingOnACornflake/pseuds/SittingOnACornflake
Summary: Miami, 1964.The Beatles are enjoying their free day in some fancy hotel. Paul is relaxing by the pool ... until John decides otherwise.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 9
Kudos: 61





	Hands Across The Water

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by this post: https://blobfishmiffy.tumblr.com/post/625461800911224832/ill-remember-john-was-a-very-very-strong-boy-and. Since I saw it I MIGHT be obsessed by John. I won't confirm or deny anything.  
> Also, Mithranqueer's stripper AU has influenced me a bit because YES John kind of strips for Paul in this (you should check their fic out if you haven't read it yet)
> 
> Anyway, enjoy! (and please don't focus on the two first paragraphs, I know they're a bit too long but the rest is better)

Paul laid flat on his back at the edge of the pool. The bright sun blinded him every time his eyes flickered open, letting him catch a glimpse of limpid blue sky. He felt too lazy to do anything more than breathe there, enjoying the calm surrounding him. Relaxed as he was, he was still acutely aware it'd be over all too soon – not only because their free day in this hotel was bound to end, due to their upcoming concert the following day, but also because, despite the hotel having been privatised, Paul wasn’t alone. Most importantly, his three bandmates were there with him. Paul expected one of them to disturb the peaceful atmosphere at any moment. It would happen every time he'd relax and he couldn’t see why today would be an exception.

All these thoughts barely crossed his mind before being chased away by the sunrays that warmed his bare chest. Paul had taken his shirt off but was still clad in his jeans – for now. He'd take them off when he felt like it. It was a free day, one of those rare ones during which he was in control. At the moment, the more he could be bothered to do was turn his head slowly to check the other side of the pool. Meters away, George and Ringo lay in identical sun loungers, eyes closed. They looked peaceful, Paul noted – just like himself. John was nowhere to be seen, and it surprised Paul a bit – not that he'd worry about it, he was too close to sleep for that – but really, what kind of people would lock themselves in a hotel room when they had the chance to enjoy a pool all to themselves in Miami, Florida? Paul didn’t know, but quickly got distracted by the sound the water made. It was subtle. Were anyone to speak, he wouldn’t hear it anymore, but in the silence, while he was the only one awake – it sounded like the water was sharing some secret with him.

I could stay like that forever, Paul thought, ready to doze off.

“Macca, don't tell me you're sleeping of all things,” a voice drawled.

He opened an eye to see John towering over him.

“You’re the one to talk,” he mumbled as he shut his eyes again. “You’d spend all your days in bed if you could.”

“Sleeping isn't the only thing you can do in bed, Macca,” John said, and Paul knew without needing to see him that he had that sly grin on his face.

The meaning of John's sentence was almost lost to him. He felt so sleepy ... What was that other people would chose to do rather than sleep?

Then he remembered, and felt much more awake all at once. This time, he opened both eyes to say, “Come on, you're not making innuendos to me right now, are you?”

“I wouldn’t dare,” John said, pretending to be scandalised.

Paul observed John as the older man circled the pool without breaking eye contact with him. John had that predatory look in his eyes, and since he was still only half awake Paul wondered what it was meant for. John settled on the other side of the pool, just in front of Ringo and George who were still asleep – lucky bastards, Paul thought. Water stood between them, but John didn’t look away. He kept staring at Paul who felt curiosity get the better of him.

“What are you doing?” he asked as John just stayed there without moving.

“Stripping,” John smirked, and this time Paul could very well see that smirk. “To swim,” John then added when he saw Paul raising an eyebrow.

And strip is what he did. He took off his shirt first, undoing the buttons one by one with slow movements. Paul didn’t know why he couldn’t take his eyes off him, just go back to his lazy thoughts of before. What was certain is that John’s fingers moved with agonizing slowness. Finally all the buttons were out of the way and John slipped out of his shirt, revealing his broad chest and shoulders. He really has beautiful arms. Natural and muscular at the same time, Paul thought before snapping out of his trance.

He couldn’t afford to get aroused right now. Not when Ringo and George were there. Not that they didn’t know Paul and John were together, but they'd grown tired of walking in on them having sex. Ringo himself had asked them if they could tone it down, and if the request came from Ringo of all people, the problem had to be pretty serious. George loved to complain or utter snarky comments, but Ringo rarely did unless he really was fed up.

Consciously or not, John seemed ready to give their two friends another reason tl complain, because he was now unfastening his belt. His eyes were focused on his own hands and he rolled his hips slightly to get rid of his jeans. Soon (too soon, according to Paul), they pooled around his ankles and he took a step aside.

Paul forcefully closed his eyes. To see John's thighs right now would be a bad move. He wanted to sleep, for god’s sake! Not drool over John's perfect body without being allowed to get closer to it, or to touch it. Or to feel it. Okay, stop. He took a deep breath that was quickly followed by another. The place was still incredibly calm. He could hear the water again. I love this place, he thought, and then ...

Suddenly, a sound he knew all too well could be heard. Water splashed all over him. It was cold and his eyes flickered open, only to be welcomed with some more water.

“Seriously?” he scoffed as John splashed him again on purpose.

Paul seized his discarded t-shirt and tried to wipe his face with it, but it was soaking wet. He stood up and glared at John.

But John, who'd began acting as if he were a submarine himself, paid him no mind and immersed himself completely under the water before rising like a rubber ring filled with air.

“You’re gonna wake them up,” Paul sighed as he observed John's childlike behaviour.

“They look pretty much asleep to me,” John retorted without even checking on their two bandmates' sleeping forms. “You'd better take these jeans off though,” he added with a smile that didn’t augur well at all.

Paul was forced to admit he was right. His jeans were now sticking to his skin and it didn’t feel exactly comfy.

“Gotta admire the show,” John smiled as he propped himself on the edge of the pool, eyes fixed on him.

His voice made Paul look at him again while his hands worked clumsily to help his legs out of the soaked clothes. He shouldn’t have. Definitely not. That's what a small voice told him in his head as he watched John. John wasn’t doing anything really, he was just sitting there, gazing at him in return, but water was dripping from his damp hair onto his chest. The sun got caught in the little drops and only made the guitarist look more gorgeous. Something stirred in Paul and he instantly recognized the feeling. He caught himself licking his lips and looked back down at his jeans. After some more effort, his reward was to put them along with his t-shirt on a chair nearby so that they'd dry.

“You should take your briefs off as well,” John offered. “They're wet.”

“And have you wake George and Ringo up on purpose so they can see my bare arse?” Paul scoffed. “Thank you very much.”

“Don't worry Macca, I wanna keep this arse all to myself,” John grinned.

John saying such things about his lower back certainly wasn’t helping Paul to avoid getting turned on. He sat on the edge of the pool too so that he faced John and tried to focus on the feeling of the water on his legs. It was refreshing, pleasant. He moved his legs a bit, just to make the water move. As he did that, and as if sensing Paul wouldn’t look up at him for a while, John dived again.

For a moment, he behaved himself. What he did was swim back and forth from one corner of the pool to another. Paul observed him lazily, his eyes half-closed because of the sun. He couldn’t help but notice once more that John's body was stronger than it seemed when he was fully clothed (damn these clothes). John only needed a few strokes to reach the other side of the pool. After watching for a couple of lenghts, Paul closed his eyes and tilted his face up, welcoming the sun on his face. A light breeze refreshed him and lightly made his hair move.

Paul gradually felt at ease again, and everything was perfectly peaceful when he realized that it was, in fact, too peaceful. There wasn't any noise in the pool, which could only mean one thing. John had stopped swimming.

Paul scanned the pool but couldn’t spot John, much to his surprise. He can't have left without me noticing though. He soon found out that he'd been right about that. Some breathing could be heard and, at the same time, a finger poked him under the right knee. He jumped and parted his legs, only to find John making a weird face underneath them.

“What on earth?!” he shrieked, causing John to giggle.

In a desperate attempt to shut him up, he kicked his legs close, accidentally squeezing John's hand between them.

“Help!” John mockingly cried. “We need assistance and this man is trying to make us drown! Help!”

John wiggled his hand and it strongly reminded Paul of something else, something involving a bed (but not always) and this same hand, along with his arse.

Well.

“John,” he growled with the deepest voice he could. “What do you want?”

In one swift move, John got his hand back, got out from under Paul, hauled himself up from the pool and sat right next to him.

“I thought it was obvious,” he said.

Their shoulders brushed and some drops fell onto Paul, causing him to lean against John without even noticing it. John snorted and leaned into Paul’s ear as well, breath ghosting in his hair as he said, “I’m horny, Macca. I want you,” his voice incredibly deep and God Paul needed him, needed him right now because that thing in his belly had stirred again and there was no way he was going to ignore it anymore.

He took John's hand and forced him to get up.

“Where are we going?” John asked with fake surprise.

“Fancy a quick nap?”

John hummed and offered a long nap instead. Paul could only nod. They both grabbed their clothes before silently going back in, acting as though their pants were swim trucks because no one would dare to check. On their way to their floor, they waved at the employees they met but stayed otherwise silent. Paul was afraid what he had in mind would become obvious if he spoke; as for John, he seemed eager to take his nap as soon as possible.

It felt like a lifetime before they were in. When the door closed, though, John was instantly on him.

“You took your time,” John growled, pinning him to the wall.

John was still wet from the pool and Paul shivered when their chests touched.

“You could have just said what you wanted,” Paul breathed out with some difficulty.

How could the contact of their chests arouse him so much? They hadn’t even kissed. Maybe it was the water. Yes, it was definitely the water, he acknowledged when he simultaneously felt some water fall from John's hair onto his neck and his own cock stir in his underwear. 

“I know,” John admitted. “But I quite like the sight you becoming hot and bothered because of me.”

If he wasn’t sure before, now Paul had proof he'd been voluntarily teased. He let out a moan and captured John's mouth with his. He licked John's lips, moaning again when he realised they tasted a bit salty from the pool. He made a job of sucking eagerly on his lover’s lower lip while John's hands roamed over his sides. He wanted to deepen the kiss but instead trailed little kisses over John's jaw until he was settled in the crook of his neck. He then took deep breaths, filling his nostrils with John's sent. The usual smells of soap, sweat and aftershave were now mixed with the salty flavour from the pool.

It was so arousing that Paul almost felt overwhelmed. His legs seemed boneless and, had he not been able to lean against the door for support, he'd surely have fallen.

“I need ...” he began before falling silent, ashamed at how needy he felt.

“What, Paulie? Tell me what you need,” John whispered in his ear, pressing their torsos together as he did so, which also caused their damp pants to brush. It was too much and Paul couldn’t control himself anymore.

“I need to taste more of you,” he whined.  
“And I’m gonna fall.”

“Never under my watch, Macca,” John said. He gripped Paul's sides and hauled him in his arms, carrying him to the bed in no time before settling him there gently.

“All right?” John asked, his body hovering on top of him.

“Yes ... Yes,” Paul said. “Just ...”

He made a gesture towards his pants. John seemed to understand, for he reachedd out and helped him out of the wet underwear. The unusual feeling caused Paul to shiver again. John smiled.

“You’re so perfect, Macca. Can I take mine off too?” he then asked, smile widening when Paul nodded fervently.

Paul didn’t blink once as he let his lustful gaze roam over John's body.

“You sure you're alright?” John asked again when he was fully naked.

“Mmm,” Paul hummed in response. “It’s the water.”

With that, Paul brought a hand to cup John's cock and felt it harden even more under his fingers. John hissed and the sound somehow helped Paul regain some control over his limbs.

“Lay down,” he asked.

John obliged happily and Paul forced himself to (partially) get up. He settled between John's thighs, caressing them on the way. He lowered himself and planted a kiss on John's mouth.

“I love you,” he whispered, his voice barely above a murmur.

When he heard that, John let out a contented sigh. It made Paul's heart swell with adoration. He began trailing kisses alongside John's next. When he reached his torso, he gave it an experimental lick. It made John giggle, but elicited in himself a shiver that left him dizzy.

“Wow,” he mumbled. “Wow. You taste amazing.”

“Wait until you taste the rest,” John teased.

Paul kissed the spot that he'd licked. He left kisses everywhere until John's voice made him lift his head again.

“What’s with you and pool water though?”

Paul grinned and brought up a hand to twist John's left nipple, watching eagerly as his lover's face contorted in pleasure.

“I don't know,” Paul said slowly, as if waiting for every word to echo in the room. “But I know you like it.”

John's hips buckled at that and Paul seized the opportunity to put the nipple in his mouth.

“I bloody well like it ... Ah ...” John said, his voice faltering when Paul sucked a bit harder, relishing the taste of the smooth skin, flicking his tongue over it again and again.

John's hands found their way to his hair and pulled lightly on some strands, adding to the pleasure Paul already felt. As an answer, Paul brought up his right hand and began teasing John's other nipple.

“Please, Paul ... Ah ... You've gotta stop,” John whimpered.

Paul let go of both nipples and looked up at John's face only to see he was definitely shivering too.

“Listen ... If you go on like that ... I'm gonna come before we do anything,” John panted.

“Maybe you shouldn’t have teased me in the first place” Paul smirked, grazing his teeth over the lucky nipple one more time.

John reacted swiftly and got ahold of his shoulders, preventing him to go on and keeping him away.

“Macca. I'm not kidding,” John growled, almost sounding angry now.

Paul felt his stomach curl. In a haze, he wondered if feeling too much desire for someone could actually turn you into jelly. He discarded the thought as soon as he set his eyes again on John's sprawled body underneath him.

He trailed more kisses down John's chest, reaching his navel and quickly flicking his tongue over it, torn between the urge to lick it just to see if the salty taste would be there too and his decision to stop teasing John. He kept going lower and finally faced John's cock. He kissed the top of it as well, but that was all he could do. The need to feel John was almost too much at the moment. He almost collapsed on him but fell on John's side at the last second, panting as if he'd actually given him the blowjob of his life.

“I’m sorry,” he said in a shaky voice. “I don't think I’ll be able to blow you this time. I need you too much.”

In an instant, John was over him, naturally settling between his legs and seizing his hands, bringing the knuckles to his mouth and kissing them. “No worry. I can blow you.”

“No!” Paul almost shouted, startling him. “No,” he repeated, more gently this time. “I need you to fuck me. Please.”

John crashed their mouths in a passionate kiss that left the both of them panting. When they parted, Paul's eyes were captivated by how John’s lips were glistening with spit. Their spit, mixed. A spit of PaulandJohn.

“You know you never need to beg for that,” John said.

He left the bed before Paul could answer, his numb mind making it hard to concentrate. Before he had the time to feel lonely, John was back between his legs. Words weren’t needed between them as he grabbed a pillow and Paul lifted his back. They'd done it countless times, after all. It was just that the lust and passion they felt for one another seemed to take them by surprise every time, crushing them and making them feel like they'd never have enough of one another – which was probably true, for all that Paul knew.

John reached between Paul's legs and ran a finger along his rim.

“John,” Paul warned. “Don’t tease me. I need you inside.”

When nothing happened, Paul felt himself grow desperate. “You don't understand,” he nearly cried. “I’m feeling hollow without you. Please John– Ah!”

He was cut short by a finger entering him.

“Sorry love,” John apologized. “Needed lube first.”

Paul nodded, eyes briefly fluttering close from relief before opening again and settling on John. The guitarist had a focused expression on his face, as if he were trying to regain some control over himself. Looking down at John's crotch area, Paul knew exactly why – John was painfully hard. Paul decided to help him out.

“Pull your finger out until you're only one knuckle in,” he instructed. “Then push it in all the way.”

John's eyes fixed on his lips as he talked, and Paul let out yet another moan when John did exactly what he'd been told.

“Move your finger. Then ... Ah. In and out. John.”

Soon, he instructed John to add another finger and found him eager to oblige.

“Stretch me open for you ...” Paul began, but at that moment John curled his fingers in a way that made him forget all his plans of dirty talk.

“John.”

Paul made a vague movement with his left arm, wishing to take John's cock in his hand but unable to muster the energy needed to do so. He couldn’t do anything but lay there, boneless as John scissored him open.

John added a third finger with ease and hit his prostate another time. Paul's lips formed a “o” of surprise. He could swear he saw John, something shiny in the corner of his eyes. Or maybe it was only John.

“It’s our hands across the water,” Paul blabbered incoherently as bliss took him over.

“What’s that?” John asked, voice indescribable, never stopping to pump his fingers in and out of him.

“What’s turning me on. It's one of the seven levels. Next one'll be our heads across the sky,” Paul went on, feeling that it all made sense. The world – it had all these levels – and then there was John – John who was destined to be with him and who's cock belonged in him, and–

“Fuck me.”

The three fingers curled inside of him one more time, making his own toes curl in reply. Then they were gone and Paul opened his eyes. He'd never have missed this peculiar sight of John.

The guitarist was panting heavily as he reached for the bottle of lube and squeezed some of its content in his hand. The hiss when his hand finally settled on his neglected cock was downright sinful.

“Let me do it,” Paul said.

John smiled and scooted a bit closer so that Paul could reach for his cock without having to even lift his head. Paul’s breath hitched when his hand came into contact with the hot skin coated in the lube that was still a bit cold. He pumped John's cock a few times, spreading the lube until the slick sound was too much to bare.

“Fuck me,” he repeated.

With his other hand, he pushed John away and let him position himself in front of his entrance. John wasted no time in sliding the shaft in and Paul lost control over his voice again, letting out repeated moans. He wished he could raise his hips but felt like he had no strength left in his body. A few moments later, John was all the way in and Paul let out a sigh. He felt so full at the moment that it was even a bit too much. It was amazing.

“Finally,” he let out, locking eyes with John.

John grunted his approval and reached between them, touching Paul’s cock for the first time that day.

“I- God, John – I don't need that.”

“You sure?”

“Just take my hand instead.”

Their eyes and hands locked. For a moment, they just laid there, John on top of Paul, relishing their closeness. Soon, though, Paul felt that it wasn’t enough.

“Move.”

And John moved, pulling all the way out before coming back in and hitting his prostate repeatedly. Gradually, John's pace quickened. Paul almost came twice as his lover rammed in him, skin slapping against skin, but he managed to wait. He wanted to wait for John and only needed to press his hand in his to be reminded of it – oh, how much he loved him.

John's pace became more frantic until he, too, was a blabbering mess.

“You’re so beautiful. I love you. Paul, I'm gonna come, I ...”

“Let go,” Paul said, unable to voice all the things he felt for John at the moment, but knowing he would perceive them in the way he gripped his hand and kept his eyes fixed in his.

John bottomed out and buried himself as deep as he could inside of Paul.

“Yes ...” Paul heard, not knowing if it was John's voice or his own.

John came with only a few more thrusts. The feeling of his cum was what made Paul follow him mere seconds later. He clenched around John's cock and they chased their high together.

When it was over, John collapsed on top of him. They stayed there for a while, breaths evening and hearts returning to a normal pace. Without having to talk, their eyes discussed what had happened.

They shared another kiss and John rolled on his side. Paul wrapped an arm around him and held him close. He felt perfectly content, and wondered once more, as he always did when he and John had sex, why he couldn’t stay there forever.

“Well, one thing is sure,” John chuckled as he got up.

“What?” Paul drawled.

John grabbed one of the (still damp) pair of briefs and brought it back to the bed, making a quick job of cleaning them both before lying back against Paul.

“I really love swimming and I'll seize every any occasion I get to enjoy the hotels' pools.”

“I love it when you swim,” Paul yawned. He felt utterly spent.

John settled his head on Paul’s chest and the bassist held him close as they both drifted off, finally taking this nap they had joked about.

**Author's Note:**

> Salt pool systems only exist since 1972 though. And I should stop checking this sort of facts.
> 
> Thanks for reading ❤️ I hope you stay safe wherever you are. Don't hesitate to leave a comment/kudo/both if you feel like it, it'll make my day!


End file.
